1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved sucking disk type hanging pole, more particularly to a sucking disk type hanging pole that enhances the convenience and reliability of the suction of the sucking disk. The present invention comprises a protruded cylindrical shaft at its top and a sucking disk body with a rubber sucking disk disposed at its bottom, a stand with a connecting sleeve on top and a shell plate on bottom, a flexible pole and a retaining base for coupling a retained object; wherein the disk body of the stand is slightly smaller than the sucking disk, and the sucking disk body has a groove; a through hole is disposed at the center of the bottom and interconnected to a bar-shaped sliding track at a lateral edge; a spring is propped in the protruded cylindrical shaft of the sucking disk body; a pivotal axle rod of the protruded cylindrical shaft passes through a sliding groove and pivotally connects with a latch member, and the board latch member at its periphery comprises a cam edge for contacting and supporting a shell plate of the stand, so that the cam edge pushes the shell plate to move back and forth by turning the latch member in order to drive the protruded pole together by the spring to loosen the rubber sucking disk and allow the groove slot to deform the shell plate more easily and facilitate the slightly curved surface to have the sucking or loosening effects. Further, with the flexibility of the hanging pole, the present invention allows user to quickly adjust the direction and height of the retaining base and facilitate carrying a heavy load on a smooth fixing object such as a ceramic tile or glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile phone holders, towel racks and hanging hooks are fixed and fastened by screws or glues, and they are not easy to be removed or changed positions once fixed. The method is not easy to be applied to smooth and easily shattered fixing objects such as glass or ceramic tile, and may damage the surface of the fixing object easily. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the traditional method by adopting a sucking disk to fix the pole. Since the sucked wall is usually not a flat surface but is a curved one such as the windows of a car, therefore such sucking disk type hanging pole can give limited sucking strength and thus having a more complicated structure and incurring a higher manufacturing cost, therefore it is necessary to further study and improve the prior art.